


One Photo Tells A Million Stories

by alecsmars



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood, Comfort, Fluff, Flufftober, Husbands, Husbands in love, I love my boys, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Malec, alec is the amazing husband he is, alec surprises magnus but it’s a disaster, childhood prompt, magnus is exhausted, magnus’ childhood, mention of magnus’ mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: Flufftober Day Four: ChildhoodAlec opened the box gently in hopes of not damaging such a fragile looking storage container, expecting to find potential condiments or something similar but instead, shock overcame him when he saw the real contents.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948996
Kudos: 38





	One Photo Tells A Million Stories

**Author's Note:**

> so, day four!! i hope you’re enjoying so far :) i’m enjoying the feedback so keep it coming! this one is a bit longer than the others thankfully! enjoy <3

Dusk overtook the daylight early as it always did in winter, causing Alec to wind down on the sofa to relax which was his usual nightly routine whilst he waited for his husband to return from work.

After watching an episode or three of his favourite show, the door swung open and in sauntered his sparkly husband, his sudden early appearance catching Alec completely off guard. The Shadowhunter sat upright, just as Magnus made his way over to join him on the couch, resting his legs upon Alec’s.

“Hey, how was your day?” Alec questioned, rubbing gentle circles on his husbands leg with his thumb. 

“Stressful, as per usual. Juliana kept me there for hours being so insistent I could do more to protect the house despite my attempts of leaving. She’s so cunning I swear.” Magnus sighed, resting his head back onto the cushion on the arm rest.

Alec chuckled in response. “She’s old Magnus, probably just wants some company but is too scared to ask. Cut her some slack.” Alec smiled warmly at Magnus as his husband sat up slightly, pushing his back further towards the sofa.

“Yeah, I know, I’m just exhausted.” The Warlock gave the Alec a weak smile.

“I know love, that’s why I got you a bath ready to relax in and got you some new winter Pyjamas to snuggle up with.” The Shadowhunter smiled at his husband, leaving his place on the sofa and offering out his hand for Magnus to take.

“I love you so much, Alexander. You always know how to cheer me up.” Magnus gave him a loving look before taking the younger man’s hand, being pulled up of the sofa in this process.

Whilst Magnus was relaxing in the bath, Alec had taken it upon himself to cook them a meal now that he’d actually manage to improve his skills as a surprise for his husband. 

The Shadowhunter opened the cupboard he knew Manus kept his pots and pans in and just before he found the right pan, his eyes landed on a fairly small, beautifully decorated storage box. Alec frowned, taking it in his hands and analysing the box. 

The box itself was a silver colour but had red and blue decorations scattered all long it. It was stunning. Usually Alec would have thought this would have been a sentimental box but his husband struck him as the man to keep even pens in the most eloquent box he could find. 

Alec opened the box gently in hopes of not damaging such a fragile looking storage container, expecting to find potential condiments or something similar but instead, shock overcame him when he saw the real contents.

Inside, on a red velvet kind of carpet, lay multiple photos stacked upon each other, the top an image of a young boy and what looked to be his mother. He took the photo between his fingers as carefully as he could, his eyes widening when he saw a couple more photos of just the woman underneath. 

“She was my mother, Alexander.” Magnus spoke in a calm tone, but startled Alec nonetheless with his presence and voice.

Alec almost dropped the box but made sure to place it on the ground before he had the chance. He looked up at Magnus with a sigh of relief, apologetic look on his face.

“I’m so sorry Magnus, I shouldn’t have looked. I assumed you might have kept something for cookery in there.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, anxiously looking away in shame.

He felt his husband wrap his arms around him and brining him into a hug a few moments later, which led to the Shadowhunter resting his head on the Warlocks shoulder.

“Hey love, it’s fine. You couldn’t have known. I kept the box there because I thought you would never try to cook since I do all the cooking so it wasn’t smart on my part. You can’t help stumbling across it when it does look like it just stores more expensive things. Don’t worry.” Magnus reassured him as Alec pulled away slightly, looking his husband in the eyes.

“Are you sure? I feel like I was invading boundaries.” Alec frowned before Magnus pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Very sure. In fact, why don’t we sit on the sofa and look at them whilst we wait for your delicious smelling surprise to cook? Thank you for that by the way.” The Warlock gave Alec a grateful smile before dragging his husband to the sofa after picking the box up from the ground.

The couple collapsed onto the sofa, Alec between Magnus’ legs as the Warlock held the old and worn photo in between his fingers and held it out so Alec could see.

“She’s so beautiful.” Alec spoke breathlessly in adoration, stroking his thumb over Magnus’.

“She was, indeed. From the vague parts of my childhood I can just about remember, she was the best mother a child could’ve wished for before finding out what I was.” A single tear rolled down Magnus face and Alec instantly turned round, straddling his husbands lap to wipe his tear. 

“Hey, Magnus, you have a new family now. Your don’t need to worry about your past and your childhood trauma. We will all,  _ always  _ be here for you.  _No matter what_ . I promise.” Alec brought his palm up to caress his husbands cheek.

Magnus leaned into the Shadowhunters’ touch and smiled right before they both got startled by the blaring sound of the fire alarm going off. 

Alec’s eyes went wide as the realisation sunk in. “FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” The Shadowhunter cursed multiple times whilst dashing into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and batting away the smoke that was rising from then oven. 

Magnus caught up to him and stood in the doorframe with his arms crossed, watching his husband panic over the disaster in front of him with a smug smile. 

“The food- is ruined!” Alec exclaimed in a distraught manner, dropping the burned tray of food onto the table with a bang.

Magnus joined him, resting one hand on Alec’s hip and the other under his chin. “Hey, don’t worry about the food. We both got carried away. Plus, it’s the thought that counts.” The Warlock made himself higher so he could reach husbands face and gave him a soft kiss.

Alec smiled, kissing Magnus once more.

“Anyway, tonight’s our usual takeaway night so it works perfectly.” Magnus spoke softly, caressing Alec’s cheek.

The Shadowhunter laughed softly. “I suppose it does. I love you, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled happily. “I love you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! make sure to comment your thoughts, look out for day 5 & check out my twitter @alecsmars


End file.
